Light Elves
Bright-Elves, "bright elves" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Good | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alfheim | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Origin = Elves of Alfheim | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Alfheim | Creators = Bill Mantlo; June Brigman | First = Alpha Flight #50 | HistoryText = Overview and origin Light Elves are a race beings native to Alfheim one of the Nine Worlds and exists on the highest level of the World Tree along with Asgard and Vanaheim. The capital city of the realm is known as Ljosalfgard. The Light Elves have shown them to be peaceful, friendly, happy beings with few if any weapons. Physically their shape ranges from physically looking like humans with pointed ears to slightly more alien shapes. Tribes The Light Elves are divided up into various groups such as: * The Spice Elves, * The Air Elves living in wondrous flying machines, * The Sea Elves in coral castles along Hummingbird Bay, * The "triple jointed" Pleasure Elves, * The Elves of the North Pole working for Midgard's Santa Claus and living at the North Pole, * The Elves of the Vale living with their herds of "Wild 'Corns", * The Moon Elves "all aglow with Firefly Wine", living in the Valley of the Moon Elves, * The Cat Elves who ride winged cats as their steed, living at the borders with Nornheim, * The Ice Elves, who reside in the frozen portion of Alfheim Modern Days Loki once lied to an ill and delusional Northstar and claimed he was one of them. This prompted Northstar to journey to Alfheim to reside there and abandon the rest of Alpha Flight. He spent some time in Alfheim, later learning Loki's story was untrue. One of the Ice Elves' palaces was wiped out by the Ano-Athox warlord Uthana Thoth. The Dark Council first act of war was the massacre of the Light Elves. They sent their bodies hurtling through space towards Midgard with a a few crashing into a Roxxon weather satellite. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Light elves also possess superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. | Abilities = Additionally, they have a penchant for archery. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = They all possess a vulnerability to iron. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the Fay; Faradei | Notes =* Any relations between the Light Elves of Alfheim (or the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim) and the Elves of Otherworld is unconfirmed, but both Light and Dark Elves are considered to be included among the Faerie of Celtic myth, while another account described only the Dark Elves as being of the same race as those Faerie (leaving no relation between Faerie and Light Elves). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Alfheim Category:Fairies Category:Elves of the Nine Worlds Category:Alfheim Races